Lay Me Down Amoung Fields of Gold
by VooDoo Doll13
Summary: A sweet, loving encounter when Sam gives Dean a gift he loves and they share their love with each other. Warning: Wincest-Dean/Sam.


**Warning!**: This piece contains Slash/Wincest.

If you do not wish to read that type of story, best to move on now…flaming will not be tolerated as you have been forewarned!

Flaming comments will be mocked for their stupidity and will only serve to make you look like an idiot…..so please, save yourself the humiliation….

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the boys, but I'm open to purchasing them…Hey, Kripke! Call me!!! I'll make you an offer you can't refuse… *eyes flash demon-red*

* * *

**Lay Me Down Amoung Fields of Gold**

In the tall, softly swaying grass, Dean and Sam lounged serenely, facing each other. Dean's soft smile highlighting his sweet dimples, the happy gleam of mischief glowed brightly in his moss-green eyes. Sam sighed contentedly, his head falling forward, his shaggy mane of chocolate brown hair tickling his forearm and hiding his face. Dean leaned over, tilting his brother's chin up and sweeping his fingers back through his hair so he could look into his brother's soft hazel eyes. Dean's hand slid softly to cup his face, his thumb gently grazing his soft skin and sculpted cheek. Dean brushed the back of his hand softly down his cheek, catching his chin in between his thumb and fingers and holding his brother's face aloft to gaze into his soulful hazel eyes. There was a pause, a moment of no words, there was simply no need for them, the love in his baby brother's eyes and his own speaking volumes. Dean leaned in and captured Sam's lips in a deep, long kiss, then pulled back to look at his brother once again as he leaned back to his original position.

Sam sighed, happy, contentedly in love deep down to his soul. He eased himself up to a sitting position, reaching behind him to grab the gift he had brought for his brother. It was in a large, long box, but his long limbs handled the weighty object effortlessly as he lifted the box up and set it gently in front of his big brother.

"I got something for you…." he said, his voice deep and lush, the sound was the most beautiful thing to Dean's ears.

"Sammy, you shouldn't have. I feel bad…I didn't get you anything…." Dean said, his eyes a bit sad, his smile a little bittersweet.

"I know Dean. You like to be the one with the surprise gifts, but this time, it's my turn to surprise you. Open it. I hope you like it…." he said, lowering himself to lean his head on his hand to watch.

Dean took the large box from his little brother, his eyes glinting in the sunlight as he looked at him. A deep smile graced his lips… "I'm sure I'll love it….you've never been wrong before…" He said before he turned his eyes downward as he untied the sapphire-colored ribbon on the top of the box. Dean carefully lifted the lid away. He peeled back the crisp, white tissue paper to reveal a beautiful acoustic guitar. There were subtle images playing across the neck and body. Dark, exquisitely detailed wings, and dark blue scrolling, tribal-like bands subtly curving up the neck and beneath the wings, all on a gleaming black surface. His breath caught in his throat. Dean turned it over, holding it as if it were more precious than gold. In subtle silver writing, his Sammy's handywork, was written "To the love of my life...Sammy…"

Tears gleamed in his eyes, one sliding unnoticed by him down his cheek. Dean turned his liquid-filled eyes toward his baby brother, overwhelmed by him and his love. He leaned forward and caught his gracefully curving neck, his fingers slipping into his soft hair. He pulled Sam in and kissed him deeply. Reluctantly, he pulled back just enough to place his forehead against his brother's, his eyes closed, his voice a whisper, and when he spoke, he found it difficult to express what he felt, so overwhelmed was he by the beautiful gift.

"How'd I get so lucky?" he murmured quietly, his eyes finally drifting open to look into his baby brother's.

"It's beautiful, Sammy. I've never known someone as amazing as you. I….I can't even tell you…how much this means to me…how much you mean to me…I love you, with all my heart…."

He held him close for a moment, a moment that seemed like a lifetime. Dean leaned back a little, gazing softly in his Sammy's eyes. Sam smiled softly at him, his eyes suspiciously wet, too. Dean's heart melted.

Sam reached up and tenderly wiped his lonely tear away, caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss his big brother softly, gently brushing his lips against his brother's. He pulled back, his hand lingering on his big brother's face. He let it slip down to his brother's chest slowly, letting it come to a rest just above his heart.

"You have my heart, my soul…all of me. You carry it here, where I always know it will be safe. I love you, Dean, more than words can ever properly convey…"

Dean found his heart swelling, his love filling it to capacity and beyond…

"Play for me. Sing for me. I love when you sing to me… Please?" Sam said, his voice was soft and breathy, the tone quietly seductive and rich, his puppy-dog eyes in full force. Sam knew his brother could never resist him when he used that voice and those eyes.

Dean's moss-green eyes twinkled as he leaned back and began to tune the guitar. Sam sighed happily, already anticipating his big brother's beautiful, rich voice. Sam leaned on his side, resting his forearm on the grassy plain as he basked in the sunlight. A light breeze was cooling the air and he let his head fall back a little, closing his eyes.

Dean looked upon his baby brother while he tuned the guitar, his beauty far more than skin deep. He sighed deeply, content in the presence of the beautiful man he loved. At last done, Dean strummed the guitar, playing the song he knew his brother loved to hear most.

"I can feel his heartbeat…from a thousand miles…and the heaven open…every time he smiles…."

Sam opened his eyes and a warm smile, so full of grace, the one that had caused Dean to fall for him in the first place, appeared on his baby brother's lips. Dean's heart fluttered a bit in his chest. His Sammy was such a glorious sight to behold….Dean found it was becoming difficult to find the words of the song.

"Keep going De…please? I need to hear your voice…"

Dean started strumming again, swallowing hard. He continued on with the song.

"I'm running to him, that's where I belong….I'm running to him, like a river's song…"

Sam's eyes drifted closed dreamily.

"He gives me love,…love,…love,…crazy love…..he give me love, love,…love,…love,…crazy love…."

Dean couldn't go on. He needed to be next to his baby brother, to feel him, to touch him. Dean gently lay the guitar in the box and crept over to his baby brother's lounging form.

Sam opened his eyes and smiled up at him.

"You are supposed to be serenading me, mister…"he said, playfully pouting and tapping his finger gently against his brother's chest.

Dean didn't answer, he simply leaned down to kiss him, slipping his hand behind his brother's head, weaving his fingers through his lush hair at the nape of his neck. Dean pulled his baby brother up, closer to him, and kissed him deeply. His love and passion infused in every heated stroke of tongue and press of lips. Sam's arms reached to enfold him, pressing his body to his big brother's, one hand gently placed on his back, the other circling his head, his long fingers weaving through his soft, close-cropped hair.

The quiet strength of his baby brother's body, the warmth of his touch sent a pleasurable shiver through Dean, prickling his skin. Sam sighed softly against him, his kisses probing ever deeper. Dean broke the kiss long enough to sweep the soft material of his brother's t-shirt over his head, caressing the tantalizingly soft, tanned skin along his brother's shoulder and clavicle. Dean bent to kiss the taut skin there, his lips softly grazing over his brother's body, the toned muscles shifting and shuddering beneath his touch. Sam moaned, his skin prickled and his breathing hitched.

Dean's eyes crinkled in a secret smile. He made his way to his baby brother's ear lobe, gently nibbling it and lightly kissing it, his touch maddening to Sam. Dean began to whisper in his ear, stroking his throat, his shoulder, saying such sweet, beautiful things to him. Sam sighed heavily, his eyes closed tightly, his body shivering lightly at his brother's touch. Dean laid his brother back on the soft grass, unbuttoning the buttons on the top of his jeans. They fell open slightly, revealing the creamy expanse of skin below. Dean pulled the rough cloth slowly, gently down, pulling his briefs down as well, lightly kissing each newly exposed piece of flesh inch by inch.

Sam's skin was flushed with pleasure, tingling under his big brother's gentle touch. Dean felt a shudder of pleasure roll through his brother, his back arching a little.

Sam opened his pleasure-glazed eyes to look at his brother. Dean's moss-green eyes flashed with desire. As Sam helped his brother unbutton his shirt, it fluttered open slightly in the light breeze.

Sam leaned up and slid his hands under the shirt, pushing it back off his brother's shoulders, his long fingers softly stroking the flesh it revealed. He ran his hands over his muscular shoulder and back, stroking up and over his chest. As his fingertips lightly grazed his brother's skin, a low moan escaped from Dean's lips. Sam bent his head to lay kisses along his brother's throat and chest. Dean gasped, the sensation like a trail of fire on his skin. Sam surprised him a little when he took his nipple in his mouth, teasing it, nibbling it gently for a moment before quickly moving to the other and giving it the same treatment.

Dean's neck and back arched back as a deep, shivering tingle shot through him. He took his brother's head in his hands and pulled him to him, kissing him passionately. Dean laid him back, pressing himself down on Sam's body, his own exposed flesh grazing softly over his baby brother's as they lay there in the grass. Dean let his hands graze the soft skin and toned shape of his brother's body, caressing him, stroking his flushed flesh…

A low moan escaped Sam's lips. Dean stroked his hands down over the jut of his brother's hips. He lifted Sam up bodily, pulling his legs around him. Sam locked them tight around his big brother's torso, encompassing him tightly in his arms as well. Sam opened his eyes and looked into his brother's, his passion searing right into Dean's soul. Dean knelt up for a moment, one handedly undoing the button of his jeans, the other hand he wrapped tight around his brother's body. He pushed the cloth down with his free hand, alternating to the other side until he could slide them down enough to kick them off. Sam waited impatiently, his body tingling all over in anticipation. Dean slid his hands down, stroking over his outer thighs briefly before moving up to stroke his brother's hips. Dean leaned in to kiss him as Sam kissed him back hungrily, raising his body up as he knelt straddled over his brother's thighs. Dean bent over to retrieve the lube he kept tucked in his pocket. With a soft snick, he opened the slick tube and deposited a healthy dollop of the slick substance on fingers, working it over three fingers. He slid his hand down over Sam's taut buttocks, slipping one of his fingers softly over Sam's entrance, stroking it softly for a moment before slipping inside. Sam gasped even as he latched onto his brother's lips, kissing him greedily as Dean worked his finger inside him. Dean teased the tight muscle open, slipping out and returning with a second finger. He scissored them and twirled them, teasing the opening wider. He crooked his fingers, ghosting over the spongy tissue that denoted his brother's prostrate. Sam moaned deeply into his mouth and Dean swallowed the sound down greedily. Before long, Dean slipped out and returned with the third finger, stroking and swirling and pressing the entrance wider from the inside out. Sam pressed down into every stroke, his body hungry for the pleasure his big brother was bringing him. Dean pulled his fingers free, taking up the lube on more time then stroking the substance over his length. Dean gripped his baby brother's hips and helped him lift himself up until his brother hovered over his shaft.

Sam's breath exploded out with a deep gasp as he lowered himself onto his big brother's waiting cock. Dean gently gripped the back of his brother's thighs, lifting his legs off the ground and wrapping them behind him. Sam bent over and kissed Dean passionately as he gently gripped the sides of his brother's ribcage, lifting his brother a little then lowering him gently onto himself once again. He moaned into Sam's mouth quietly at the connection while they continued kiss. Dean placed his hands on his brother's hips as he waited for Sam to become accustomed to him being inside him. When Sam was ready, he gave a small nod and Dean began rocking him, slowly at first, but then more deeply as they adjusted to the position. Sam matched his brother's movements, his body already beginning to flutter closer and closer to the edge.

Sam threw back his head in pleasure. Dean leaned up to nip gently at his baby brother's exposed throat, lightly kissing and gently nibbling his way down to his heaving chest. He captured his brother's tawny nipple in his lips, humming softly over the tender flesh. He teased it, nibbled it gently. The pleasure was almost too much for Sam but he held himself back from slipping over the edge. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, his head rocked back even farther and his eyes snapped closed. A deep, gasping moan rolled through his throat. Sam struggled to breathe as each wave crashed over him

"Dean…"he whispered breathily.

Sam broke off as he felt himself losing the battle to hold back. He was gasping, his body shuddering as his brother stroked deep and hard inside him. Sam's entire body tingled in anticipation and he moaned deeply.

Dean kissed his way to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. Sam's head lolled onto his shoulder, his breath ghosting over Dean's ear as his brother moaned into his ear. Sam took his brother's earlobe into his lips and teasing it and nibbling it. A panting moan sounded in Dean's throat. He was close and he knew his brother was, too. He kissed his way to his baby brother's waiting mouth, their kisses becoming deeper, more desperate. Their breath was coming in low, ragged gasps. Their rhythm slowed, each thrust penetrating deeper, harder.

Dean felt his brother shudder harshly, on the very edge of the precipice. One final thrust sent them both careening over the edge. They both cried out as they gasped for air, panting from the pleasure and exertion. When the finally calmed enough to breathe, Dean lifted Sam gently as he pulled out. Sam winced slightly as he felt Dean fall away from his body. Dean carefully lay his baby brother down on the grass and lay down beside him. Sam curled toward him, wrapping himself around his big brother, wanting to be as close as possible. Dean held Sam close, his fingertips gently trailing up and down his brother's body. Sam caressed his brother's chest for a little while before sitting up slightly. He cupped his brother's face and leaned in to kiss him deeply, both of them basking in the pleasure they had given each other.

"I love you…." Sam whispered, gazing calmly into his brother's eyes.

"I know you do…I love you, too……" Dean whispered back, kissing him back deeply

Sam pulled back to pillow his head against his big brother's chest, listening to the deep thrum of his brother's heart. They lay there, blissfully happy and contentedly in love…

"You know….you still owe me a song….." Sam said, a mischievous gleam playing in his eyes as he opened them to look up at his brother. A wide, warm smile graced his lips and his dimples carved in deep.

Dean couldn't help but smile deeply at his brother, his own dimples showing deeply, his moss-green eyes flashing the same mischievous look back to his brother. A warm chuckle sounded in his throat as he shook his head slightly

"I know…." he whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Some yummy, fluffy Winchester loving for ya….What can I say, I was bored before work….

**As always, please, please, PLEASE Read & Review!!! (They are my crack…. ;) )**

Also, I have the links to my Supernatural line of jewelry I have for sale on eBay, including replicas of the **Mary Winchester Hunter's Protection Bracelet** (as seen in the episode **'In the Beginning'**) and the **Dean Winchester Skull Bracelet** (worn from **season 2 to present**), and other Supernatural-themed bracelets!!!

My newest piece is the **Castiel-themed ****"Have A Little Faith In Me"** charm bracelet. Please, check out the link and tell me what ya think!!!

The links are now current so if you wish to see them, they are handily located on my **Profile**!!!!

I can also get ahold of replicas of the **Dean Winchester Protection Amulet**, if anybody is interested.

Thank you everybody for reading my work!! *hugs*


End file.
